Final Smash Time
by Timelines
Summary: Cuando tu magia es limitada y tus daños están arriba del 80%, tu única opción para salir —algo— ilesa o lo más que se pueda, es optar por invocar a tu ayudante —que no solo es tu ayudante, si no también tu esposo y smash final— para acabar a un rubio nudista, un italiano bigotudo, una sexy guerrera y a tu hija que te ataca como si no te reconociera. [Drabble]


**Disclaimer: Ni Fire Emblem y mucho menos Super Smash Bros for WiiU/3Ds me pertenece, si no (el primero) a Intelligent Systems y (el segundo) Masahiro Sakurai, además de a Nintendo por distribuirlo. Hecho sin fines de lucro y de una fan para fans. La imagen tampoco me pertenece, la he sacado de mi _galería_ de _Google_.**

 **Aclaraciones:** **Pues nada realmente, solo que Robin es chica y es su diseño SSB, ya saben, coletas y cabello blanco UwU.**

 **Sin más que decir, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Summary:  
** Cuando tu magia es limitada y tus daños están arriba del 80%, tu única opción para salir —algo— ilesa o lo más que se pueda, es optar por invocar a tu ayudante —que no solo es tu ayudante, si no también tu esposo y smash final— para acabar a un rubio nudista, un italiano bigotudo, una sexy guerrera y a tu hija que te ataca como si no te reconociera. A Robin se le acababan las ideas en la arena, eso era todo.

* * *

 **-Final Smash Time-  
** **De paternidades a batallas**

Cerró el libro de golpe, limpiando su frente perlada por el sudor. Apretó fuertemente el agarre de la espada y con la misma, brindó una estocada al rubio platinado que luchaba en interiores. Este solo esquivó limpiamente, contraatacando con un brillante salto iluminado por un aura verde pasto.

— Por todos los Dioses —Sollozó, abatida e intentando hacerle frente a Shulk.

Cuando pensó que no podía irle peor, sintió como la espada de Lucina se enterraba en su costado derecho, desgarrándole parte de la capa. Tenía demasiados daños, todos seguros arriba del 80% y aún así, se mantenía de pie, defendiéndose. Hizo un doble salto, para escapar de ambos y haciendo esto, como si de un rayo de esperanza se tratara, lo vio.

Cayendo —casi— limpiamente en una de las plataformas estáticas en el aire, tomó impulso de esta para golpear con la espada lo que la haría hacer un _Smash Final_ , sin embargo, su desesperación por dar saltos altos y golpes en el aire no pasó desapercibida ni por Shulk, Lucina, Mario o Samus Zero, porque comenzaron a intentar arremeter contra ella y de igual forma, entre ellos.

Cuando aquella bola Smash comenzó a alejarse, aprovechó la ligera distracción que hubo entre ellos para correr y golpear aquello, no fue hasta el tercer golpe que sintió como el poder fluía por cada parte de su cuerpo, llenándola de muchísima adrenalina y poder. Los combatientes enemigos la miraron asustado, mientras esta se alzaba en el aire y con el libro bien abierto.

— Maldición. —Murmuró Lucina, ¿cuál sería el poder especial de aquella estratega?

Es que era la primera batalla que llevaba con ella desde su invitación, hace unos cuantos días.

Desde su posición, se dibujó un círculo de magia del que apareció un poderoso peliazul. _Era Chrom_. ¿Invocar a Chrom? Esto debía ser una puta broma, ¿por qué de tantos poderes, hechizos, maldiciones, había invocado a su padre? ¡¿Era enserio?! Frunció el ceño realmente molesta y dando un certero golpe a Samus, que permanecía distraída por la misma sorpresa, aunque esta reaccionó apareciendo un escudo y respondiendo a latigazos.

— ¡Dime Robin! ¿A quién deseas que destruya y haga volar en pedazos? —Exclamó entusiasta.

La albina comenzó a sudar frío y reír nerviosa.

— ¡A tu hija! —Escuchó Chrom.

Miró a la aludida y luego a Robin.— ¿Estas de broma, no?

Lucina no pudo sentirse más indignada esa batalla, no solo luchaba con su _mamá_ en la arena, ¿ahora su _papá_ también?

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** **  
** **¿Me van a decir que soy la única que lucha con un Shulk en ropa interior xD? ¡No puedo ser la única QwQ!  
La idea me ha surgido de un mini-cómic que encontré en _Pinterest_ y cuando curiosamente, en una batalla vs CPUx3, Lucina era una de las participantes y ¿adivinen quién golpeó a Lucina xD? ¡Sí! ¡Chrom y Robin! No pensé que pasara eso cuando usaba a Robin, así que he ahí la idea x3  
En el cómic, Chrom le preguntaba algo similar a Robin(M), o al menos eso fue lo que yo entendí (cofcofestabaeningléscofcof).**

 **Aclaraciones:  
** **Sí, debo admitir que soy MUY fan del Chrom x Robin, sin embargo no del "avatar female" en sí, si no de la chica de coletas y lindo cabello blanco, además, confieso que no he logrado conseguir el FE: A, aparte de que la historia me la imagino en la famosa "Mansión Smash" y en una competencia eliminatoria u.u"  
Sin embargo, que no haya jugado el juego no significa que no esté al tanto, eso sí, no conozco a tooodoooos los personajes, pero conozco el papel de estos tres y otros pocos.  
**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Sí te gustó, deja un review y si no, me gustaría saber por qué.**


End file.
